the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
Damascus
Damascus is a wealthy and fairly large University town located in Gerorgia, USA . History It was once a small rural town with a fairly small population. However, some time in the 1940's, the University of Damascus was founded. Said university was what allowed the town to grow and expand into what it is today. Though wealthy enough to basically be the west Geogian equivilent of Savannah, the University has garnered the town a reputation simmilar to that of Salem, Massachutsets. After World War Two, the university was one of the institutes to accept people brought in by Opperation PAPERCLIP. Durring the Cold War, UoD was believed to have aided the CIA and NSA in several of their rather illicit expiriments. In recent years, Damascus caught the attention of the rest of the county for a bit, due to terrorist attacks and a local self-proclaimed superhero. The attention given to the city was short lived, however, as was the period of martial law the city went through following the attacks. Statistics Damascus has a population of approximately 142,056 people at any given time, coming close to that of it's more eastern counterpart, Savannah. A good ammount of the population is either students or staff of the University of Damascus, and another good chunk is all of the small business owners who have set up shop in the area. Damascus is also home to an unusually high ammount of Timberwolf activity, and was the birth place of the entity known as The Blank . Other Fear servants do occasionally pop up from time to time, but are not nearly as frequent or proliffic as the aformentioned two, though the TImberwolves are all but extinct locally following a brief period of martial law. Look and feel In the city's ongoing attempt to rival Savannah, it also has very victorian inspired architecture. However, while Savannah looks new and well-maintained, Damascus looks more like something out of Olliver Twist or H.P.Lovecraft. Not that the city doesn't try to keep buildings in good shape, it's just that they don't always have the funding. The University's reputation somewhat deters potential investers. Notable Locations *The University of Damascus. *The Black Hound pub. One of the many, many bars/pubs in the area, The Black Hound has a reputation for attracting those who are in, or looking for trouble. It's known as a runner bar to those in the know. Or it was, until it was burned to the ground by a lunatic in a fur coat. *The Scarlet Duck. A Resteraunt That Wasn't There Yesterday, owned by the enigmatic Jack "The JOKER" Scarlet. While not exclusive to Damascus, it appears here more than anywhere else. *The Hospital, known for its strange apparitions. Rumor has it that the hospital is a sentient being, while other's claim its a front for a secret society. Lies and slander, I assure you. There is also a lovely park right across the street. *St.Michael's Church . Located near the centerDamascus, St.Michaels offers itself as a safe haven for all those who need it. Locals believe that the priests are actually angels, but once again this is merely a healthy dose of southern superstition. *The Den . A rather unsavory pub on the east end, its rumored that the patrons are those of inhuman nature. *The Old Manor. An old plantation that sits deep in the woods. It was briefly used as a hideout by a terrorist group known as The Blank, and was subsequently demolished. *Hesperides Manor. Another old manor out in the woods, this one is owned and operated by a local witch coven, who have somehow managed to gain legal status as a tax exempt religion. *The abandoned highschool. An old highschool located on the outskirts of town, it closed down sometime in the 1960s due to claims of LSD in the water. No evidence was ever found, but hey, stranger things have happened. Category:Locations Category:Interpretations